gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Burgundy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Game Grumps Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey Burgundy, I've been editing a couple things on the GG wiki, and I was wondering if you were doing this all by yourself? Do you need help? I'll keep editing things on the wiki and try not to get in the way~ Lilymu12 (talk) 16:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since you're the founder of this place, may I be an admin? I'll do whatever it takes to "pizzaz" this place. Thanks. Hey So I posted a message to the GG Subreddit and while some people have acknowledged it, they're complaining about the wiki's appearance as "too orange" to the point where it hurts their eyes. Can you use your power to make everything not so bright? I typically use monobook but when switching to the default wiki skin I see what they mean. The wiki content with white on gray is ok but the wikia skin background surrounding it is all orange. --HavocReaper 04:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for advertising. I guess the background is a little bright. What color should it be then, black, dark grey?--Burgundy (talk) 05:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC)